


The First Cut Is The Deepest

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutting, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Hell, Season/Series 04, Self-Harm, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; SPN, Dean/Sam, after Dean comes back from hell Sam's body has many new scars he has to get used to</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Cut Is The Deepest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scathach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/gifts).



They were lying in bed, both wrapped up in each other’s arms, warm and content after having just made love. It was a rare moment for them, one of love, devotion and kindness; a time when the world wasn’t coming apart at the seams. 

Dean had been topside for a few weeks now, but he still remembered Hell; all the blood and death, darkness, and wickedness. However, now, all the evilness was hidden in the shadows. It was only him and Sam, and the tender love they shared. It was in that moment of intimate closeness that Dean noticed the wounds on Sam’s wrist—three cuts, lying vertically along his skin. 

At first, Dean didn’t think anything of it. Hunting was a dangerous gig and he chalked it up to a typical injury. Yet when his eyes focused on the cuts, he could tell the wounds were self-inflicted. They were clean and neat, a straight cut, almost surgical. They weren’t jagged or rough like a wound Sam might have gotten from a werewolf or a black dog, or a wendigo. 

Dean took Sam’s wrist, holding it gently, noticing how Sam’s entire body went still. “You hurt yourself again, didn’t you?” 

This wasn’t the first time Dean had caught Sam harming himself—it had happened many times over the years. Sam started cutting when he was a teen, and it had been a darkness that followed him all his life. Dean still remembered the night Sam tried to take his own life; he found Sammy lies on the bathroom floor, bleeding from both wrists. Dad had called an ambulance, and Dean sat with his brother, begging Sam to hold on. His brother’s breathing was shallow, and there was blood, so much blood, everywhere. 

“Stay with me, Sammy. Please,” Dean had begged with tears in his eyes. “You can’t die, you can’t leave me.” 

Sam made a full recovery, and for a long time after that, he didn’t cut himself. But old wounds have a way of opening back up and he started doing it again; the next time he drew blood was the night he left for Stanford. Sam never cut deep enough to risk his life, not after that time; he only cut enough to bleed out the pain. 

“Answer me, Sammy,” Dean’s voice was soft, like he was speaking to a child. He looked at Sam’s wrist closer, and he could see the older wounds, paler one; evidence of his past pain. 

Sam said nothing, only hid his face in Dean’s neck, clinging tighter to his brother. “You were in Hell, you left me alone. I…I couldn’t handle the fact that you were gone. It was too painful. I had to bleed it out.” 

Dean closed his eyes and hugged Sam tighter, and then he leaned in and brushed his lips against Sam’s wrist. They would have to talk about this; Dean had come back from Hell to find Sam’s body marked with new scars…wounds he would have to get used to. Together, they would have to find a way to keep Sam from harming himself. But later; not now. 

All they had now was each other, and Sam wasn’t going to hurt himself again. Not now that Dean was back…not on his watch.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/180594.html?thread=39068530#/t39068530)


End file.
